


Why do beautiful people come with cyanide brushed lips?

by UnimpairedDreams



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x24, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: Even though season three is out here's a brief one shot on how Toby might have felt at the end x-This is dedicated to Flavato_Forever for their beautiful Quintis Fics





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flavato_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavato_Forever/gifts).



She, Happy Quinn, was beautiful. It was true he'd fallen for her a million times before but sat there in his tequila filled haze it reached him that he loved her. He wanted to marry her. Just apparently it wouldn't be that easy. 

How wonderful, he pondered, it would be if she had just said yes, if the words that had faltered out of her mouth were not so sharp to his soft romanticised heart. 

He couldn't venture home, the place she had lay only two days before was subtley moulded into the sheets and the stupid memory foam mattress. The mattress. It was her only condition of her living at his was a new mattress and so she got one. She was a princess of course and a princess gets what she wants of the highest quality. 

So there he was, sat at his desk with a couple of bottles of tequila in the dark. Avoiding his home;their home, because of the memory foam that had captured Happy's body and her scent lingering on the furniture just pondering,

'Why do beautiful people come with cyanide brushed lips?'

**Author's Note:**

> I think this may be my longest fic for the archive yet xx


End file.
